


Moonshadow

by pir8grl



Series: Walking Shadow [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Ghostly Leonard is wandering the Waverider again.  (Because I’m EVIL)





	

It was the Waverider, but not as he remembered. Rip had authorized any number of refits and renovations since the Vanishing Point. The bridge was configured differently. There were new faces among the crew. One of those new faces occupied Sara’s room. 

He wandered down the corridor, stopping outside the door of his own room. He was half afraid to enter. _‘Half sick of shadows,’_ a voice lilted inside his mind. He shook his head sharply, and stepped inside. 

It was still his room. It hadn’t been reconfigured. His parka still hung on the back of the desk chair, and his favorite deck of cards was on top of the desk. So was an ivory-backed hairbrush that he knew to be Sara’s. (Knew, because he’d stolen it for her.) There was also a dart board mounted on the wall. Not necessarily something he would have put up himself, but nothing he’d object to. 

And his bunk was occupied. She was so rarely still that it was easy to forget how small she really was. One hand was curled on the pillow, beside her cheek. A glint of silver caught his eye - his ring - the one he’d put on Mick before…well, before whatever the hell it was that had happened. It suited her. 

“Sara.” 

But she didn’t hear him. He sighed, and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She didn’t react to that, either. He took one last look around the room, before he vanished.


End file.
